


Until the Stars Burn Out

by Andrithir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrithir/pseuds/Andrithir
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS*Every journey, no matter how long, must come to an end to make way for another.





	Until the Stars Burn Out

**Until the Stars Burn Out**

**…**

“You sure I can’t convince you?” Steve asked.

“I don’t think going back will…”

“Help you?”

Bucky nodded.

“I’ll stay here. Find a way forward,” he said.

“I won’t be gone too long,” Steve promised.

“I will,” Bucky said. “Just remember to live your life. Don’t worry about me.”

**…**

“Dad… you ever think about retiring?”

“Retiring? No. I don’t think I could sit still for long.”

“So what would you do instead?”

“I want to keep doing what I can do until I can’t. I want to live my life in such a way, that if someone were to ask if I wanted to go again, I’d say yes without hesitation.”

“What about a really, really long vacation?”

“I think I could do that.”

**…**

“I’m going to miss you, Dad.”

“I’ll still be around.”

**…**

Despite his old age, slipping past security was a cakewalk. He didn’t need a special stealth suit or camouflage, he just strolled on through and waited.

A small smile spread across his lips as he gazed out across the shore.

He heard Sam, frantically telling Bruce to bring him back, and then, quiet.

“Sam,” said Bucky. “You should go meet him.”

Steve turned and saw a smiling Sam beaming at him.

**…**

They were sitting at that shawarma place in New York that Tony loved so much.

For Steve, it had been decades since he last saw his friends. For them, it was like he never left. They asked him about his new quiet and simple life, but never pushed for anything more than what he was willing to tell them.

“It was a good life,” he smiled.

“One thing that bothers me, Cap,” Banner began slowly. “How are you… you know… old? The serum… it should’ve kept you young.”

“I had the serum neutralised.”

All eyes turned on him.

“You what?”

“Kidding,” Steve chuckled. “I honestly don’t know. Maybe it was a gift.”

**…**

The Avengers Campus was rebuilt atop the ruins of the old. What was once flat fields surrounded by forests, was replaced by rolling hills and creeks. Thanos’ bombardment had cleared much of the grounds, it would’ve been more practical to relocate somewhere else, but there was a sentimentality to these lands.

This was where the fate of the universe was decided.

With Bucky and Sam by his side, Steve walked along the hallowed grounds and stopped at the monument that marked Tony’s final moments.

_“In memory of those who fought and gave their lives so that all may live. Their deeds will be undimmed by time. Their duty will be unbound in death. May grateful tears forever fall upon their graves.”_

It felt like a lifetime ago, but Steve missed Tony every single day. He missed them all.

He wished Bucky and Sam could’ve been there to be his best men along with the rest of the Howling Commandos.

He held no regrets for choosing to live a happy quiet simple life, but there would always be a part of him wishing that they had been there.

Sam lead the way to the Memorial Hall, where Steve’s eyes rested upon a single ballerina shoe, burned, tattered, and caked in mud.

“I wish she could’ve been there,” he said. “Not a day goes by when I don’t think about her.”

“We all miss her,” Sam said.

Steve wished Natasha could’ve seen his family. Wished that his children could’ve called her Auntie Nat.

“We’ll give you a moment, Steve,” Bucky said.

Steve heard the doors open and close behind him.

“I’ve had years to accept that you were gone,” he said quietly. “Still I never really could. We always got out in time, back then. Saying goodbye… never crossed our minds.”

Steve cleared his throat, as tears stung his eyes.

“You would’ve loved my children. I know they would’ve loved you. When Peggy told me, you’d been recruited into SHIELD, I… I… There were so many things I wanted to change. But I didn’t. After everything… too much was at stake. God, Fate, everyone, gave me another chance to have a happy life. But not a day went by without the thought of changing things. Bucky, Howard, you… I could’ve saved all of you. But maybe if I did, everyone would lose. Suffering is what shapes us. Sacrifice is what gives us victory. It took me a long time to accept the last part. I hope we’ll see each other again someday… and I hope that wherever you are, you’re happy.”

**…**

Steve spent most of his days painting. He liked to paint sweeping vistas. But there was one piece he had started many decades ago but never finished.

 _“This feeling you have. It will never go away, but you should paint it,”_ he remembered her say. _“It’ll help.”_

With a few more strokes of his brush, Steve stepped back and exhaled. He took in the panoramic landscape he had painted.

“Finally finished it,” he said to himself.

Walking around to the back of the canvas, he uncapped a pen.

 _I dedicate this to the memory of those who had fought, both the victorious and the fallen. Thank you to my loving wife, for giving me the push I needed._ He wrote.

**…**

Thor came by often enough, but this time he had insisted that only Steve see him privately in the gardens that overlooked the memorial.

As the Norse God entered, Steve saw a beautiful ornate wooden case in Thor’s arms.

“What’s this?”

“A gift, Steven.”

Lifting the case open, Thor revealed a war hammer. It was simple, with minimal ornaments, much like Mjolnir.

“It’s beautiful,” Steve said. “Who’s it for?”

“I had asked King Eitri of the Dwarves to make this weapon,” Thor explained. “Just for you. Only those who are worthy may wield it.”

Steve looked at the Maul, his eyes, wandering along its form.

“Did I hear your right? You made this for me?”

Thor nodded.

“I don’t think I’m in any shape to use it.”

“You were never just a mortal coil, Steven. You were always more.”

“Thor… I don’t understand.”

“You may have passed on the mantle, but men like you will always be needed, Steven,” the Norse God explained.

Thor placed the timber case onto the table, and then placed a hand onto Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t wish to ask anything of you, old friend. I bring you this as a gift. The choice is yours. I do not wish to force you down a path you do not want to travel, especially a path that would ask so much of you for so long. If you desire to rest, the doors of Valhalla shall be open to you. If you wish to stay, I’d be honoured to fight at your side until the stars burn out.”

**…**

_When we won, despite all we had lost, I felt at peace. I had done my part. I had finally seen enough for one life. I let it all go and got my happiness. 70 wonderful years of it. I have lived my life and fulfilled my duties to the best of my abilities._

_And I am ready to go again.  
-Steve Rogers_

**…**

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this short story. I didn’t want to go into too much detail for fear of detracting from the allegorical nature of the story.


End file.
